Things I Am Not Allowed to Do in REPO!
by dollfacen'pipe
Summary: based off of the "things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts" list and Skippy's list. Edited as requested, cos Word screwed it up. Newly Readable!


*this is not a story. in the tradition of Skippy's list and Things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts, a fan list of things you are not allowed to do in Repo! The Genetic Opera. It was compiled mostly by me and nigh101 (chek out her stories! she's actually a writer! yay!). credit should also go to sam too. enjoy!*

1. The Repo Man does not "just need a hug."

2. Luigi Largo is not my "bitch"

3. -Pavi Largo is also not my "bitch"

4. -Graverobber is really really not my "bitch"

5. **I** am not allowed to be anyone's "bitch"

6. Male Genterns are not allowed to wear female gentern outfits.

7. -no matter how much Pavi would enjoy it.

8. I am not allowed to take any of the Largos to see a midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

9. I am not allowed to send a Jehovah's witness to Geneco headquarters.

10. Home-brewed zydrate is not an acceptable science project, and should not be made available to Repo! Fans.

11. I will not antagonize the junkies with blue glowsticks.

12. Rotti Largo does not like being told he sings like a dying cat.

13. I am not allowed to threated Nathan Wallace with Child Services.

14. I am not allowed to pull the helmet off of every Repo Man I see and yell "AHA!"

15. I am to allowed to "borrow" Luigi's Frank Sinatra CD's.

16. -or his ties.

17. I am not allowed to leave Anger Management pamphlets outside Luigi's office.

16. Replacing Luigi's expresso with decaf is not advisable.

19. I am not allowed to point out plot holes.

20. I am not allowed to answer Shilo's questions with more questions.

21. I'm not allowed to ask a Repo Man to be my valentine.

22. I am not Marni Wallace reincarnated, and thus do not get to call Nathan Wallace "snookums."

23. The scene between Graverobber and Amber Sweet was deleted purposefully.

24. Singing the song from this scene (or re-enacting it loudly in public places) is not allowed.

25. I am not allowed to initiate the "Shilo Drinking Game." (for those unaware, every time Shilo asks a question, you take a shot. If alcohol is not available, substitute with Mountain Dew and a bite of those insanely amazing store-bought sugar cookies. Same effect.)

26. Fanfictions in which you take Amber's place are bad.

27. -In fact, just stay away from Repo! fanfiction.

28. Terrance Zdunich does not appreciate me squealing every time he tries to speak.

29. Graverobber is not emo.

30. Yelling "NO SHIT?" in response to Shilo's stupid questions is mean and just further confuses her.

31. I am not allowed to suggest Graverobber go for a more "subtle"makeup look.

32. Singing does not fall under "Freedom of Speech."

33. I will not offer the Repo Man my heart thinking it's clever.

34. Graves is perfectly content in his dumpster. It is not in any way "charitable" for me to offer he come sleep on my couch. Or in my bed.

35. Only Shilo will get treated politely by Graverobber when she asks stupid questions. Not me.

36. I am not allowed to sing "Circle of Life". Ever.

37. I am not allowed to offer to "pay" for other's zydrate purchases.

38. There is no such thing as the Graverobber's Best Customer award. I will stop hiding behind it.

39. Repo crossovers are wrong and disgusting.

40. I am not allowed to tell Tara Gillsbe about Repo.

41. Shilo's given name is not Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way.

42. GeneCo does not need an employee Role-playing group.

43. "Hugs and Kisses, Your Sweetheart" is not an appropriate way to close a letter to Rotti Largo.

44. -Neither is "Love, Marni Wallace-PSYCH!"

45. I am not allowed to question Graverobber's resemblance to Voldemort, Dracula, or Dr. Frankenfurter.

46. I am not allowed to start a list of who I'd do in Repo...(optional)

47. Even if I DID snag a job as a Geneco intern, it is inappropriate to make out with my bosses.

48. When watching the "Needle Through a Bug" scene I may not question Shilo's sexual orientation, no matter how unexcited she looks.

49. I will not beg Pavi to wear my face. No matter how much he or I would enjoy it.

50. I will not question the irony of Blind Mag's name and her eyesight.

51. Asking Luigi about his shirts (i.e. ripping them off) is prohibited.

52. -asking if he buys flimsy disposable shirts for the above purpose is not wise.

53. Stealing Pavi's mirror is ABSOLUTELY not allowed.

54. Wandering into graveyards to meet sexy men in makeup will only work for Shilo.

55. Following Graverobber and annoying him for zydrate just so you can get pushed down is not allowed.

56. I may not look for love in the back of dump trucks.

57. I will not dress up as Marni Wallace just to get a hug from Nathan.

58. I may not speculate about Pavi's gender.

59. Explaining the inner workings of Pavi's seemingly impossible revoltingness/attractiveness is not allowed.

60. I may not ask the Largos if they have a mother.

61. Pouring less than half a cup of vodka in Luigi's coffee is not advisable.

62. Hiding a tracking device in articles of clothing belonging to the Repo! Cast so I always know where they are is completely prohibited (besides, it wouldn't work on Amber).

63. I will not beg the Largos to reenact "Mark It Up."

64. I am not allowed to make jokes about how the producers were to poor to buy Amber actual clothing.

65. I will not ask Amber what she wears during the winter.

66. I am not allowed to ask Graverobber if he likes it "naughty."

67. I am NEVER allowed to call Graverobber "naughty boy."

68. -not even if he likes it.

69. I am not allowed to ask the Largos about their childhood.

70. I am not allowed to frighten Luigi with a carebear.

71. I will not ask Amber what she would do for a Klondike bar.

72. I will not ask the producers if they found a really big clearance sale at Hot Topic.

73. Geneco employee conferences would not be improved by "Hi! My name is..." stickers.

74. -or animal crackers and juiceboxes.

75. I am not allowed to ask Graverobber what happens in the sequel.

76. During the Big Bloody Dramatic Confrontation scene at the end of the movie, I am not allowed to stand up, pull out a wand, and yell "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

77. "You might be a Largo if..." jokes are a very bad idea.

78. I am not allowed to send Amer Sweet to a nunnery.

79. -or to anonymously leave pants and long-sleeved shirts outside her door.

80. Whether it is day or night is not important to the plot, so stop asking why it's so dark all the time.

81. Pavi should not appear on Elmo's World.

82. -or Barnie, or Blues Clues, or Diego. In fact, just stop sending Pavi to corrupt children.

83. I am not allowed to switch out the tapes and play the "Circle of Life" as Shilo takes her dramatic exit.

84. -nor may I play any of the following at any point: "We're All in This Together", "Thriller", "All That Jazz", "You Can't Stop the Beat", or anything originating from StarkidPotter.

85. -similarly, it is not at all a wonderful idea to have Shilo sing "Part of Your World."

86. I am not allowed to run on set and breathlessly ask if this is where they are filming the next Twilight movie.

87. -nor should I scream "I LOVE YOU ROBERT PATTINSON!" as I am being dragged to the police car.

88. I will stop telling the director that the movie would be better if I played Shilo.

89. I will not tell the writers that Shilo should be a male character, played by a very cute gay guy.

90. -no matter how funny it would be if Shilo was constantly making passes at a very alarmed Graverobber.

91. I will stop telling the writers to make a spin-off show called "Largos-the Early Years!" about their high school Shenanigans.

92. I should respect the personal space of the Repo! Creators. (said personal space is defined in paragraphs 3 and 4 of the Restraining Order)

93. I am to allowed to innocently ask what the "it" is that Graverobber and Amber refer to constantly in the deleted scene.

94. The moral of Repo! The Genetic Opera is not "true love conquers all."

95. I am not allowed to speculate about where Luigi keeps his ever-present supply of knives.

96. I am not allowed to tell the characters that they are part of a wanna-be cult movie and that their lives mean nothing.

97. The Largo sons will not be polite or courteous to anyone but Blind Mag.

98. -I will stop speculating about the reasons behind this.

99. I will not question whether certain lines in "Mark it Up" and the deleted scene b/t Graverobber and Amber are physically possible.

100. When Graverobber removes his jacket it is because he is warm. Not for any other reason.

101. I will not swoon every time he does so.

102. On his birthday, I am not allowed to deliver myself, wrapped in ribbons, on Terrance Zdunich's doorstep. Should I ever find myself in such a situation, it is innapropriate to bat my eyes and ask if he'd like to "unwrap" me.

103. -it was not an accident.

104. I will not refer to Luigi's teenage sexual identity crisis. It was a dark time in his life and he does not like to be reminded of it.

105. I will not spread rumors that Luigi sings "Memory" from Cats in the shower.

106. I will not delve into the "my brother and sister should..." line any further. (nor should this line be correlated to anything in Hamlet-decode that one, suckas.)

107. I am not allowed to set up a website with holiday-themes e-cards where you can super-impose your face onto a disco-dancing Repo Man. (someone, please PLEASE do this. it would just highly improve my Easter)

108. It is not wise to tell Luigi to take a chill pill.

109. My ex-boyfriend is not allowed to "coincidentally" get put on the repossession list.

110. I am not allowed to take a picture of Rotti's wall-sized desktop and make it his desktop backround, making it impossible to use his oversized icons.

111. I am not allowed to hire Simon to wander around making snarky comments after musical numbers.

112. I will not abandon High School Musical extras in the middle of Geneco City.

113. Pavi and Lady Gaga would not make "the CUTEST couple!"

114. I may not Photoshop myself into a Repo Man outfit and frame it on my desk.

115. -the same applies to the Largo family picture.

116. Graverobber is not warm and fluffy, and shold not be treated as such.

117. Just because his is big, red, and comes in the middle of the night, i am not allowed to yell "Santa!" when approached by a Repo Man.

118. -Even if persist on calling Repo Men "Santa" this is not a valid excuse to sit on Nathan's lap.

119. I am not allowed to start a Repo cult.

120.-Repo characters are not deities.

121. If I live in Geneco City, I must accept that Repo Men are real. They are not a "conspiracy created by the government."

122. -when being chased by a Repo Man, I may not yell "I STILL don't believe it!"

123. A "repossession-victim" support group is both ridicuous and unnecessary.

124. -because you'll be dead.

125. I will not suggest that everyone is so pale because every scene is indoors.

126. I may not refer to any of the male characters as such: Sweetums, Honeylips, Sugardimples, "The chocolate to my Lupin," Sir SassyPants, or any similar titles.


End file.
